Inventory
The Inventory window is the place to manage all the items in a character's backpack and bags, as well as the equipped items on that character and the character's heroes. The default key to open the inventory window is I. Layout and function The numbers below correspond to the screenshot at right. #'Character and hero portraits': Your character appears in the leftmost slot, with each hero the character has in the party in the remaining slots. The inventory window will always open with the character selected. Click on the hero's portrait to manage his/her equipped items. #'PvP Equipment templates': Only appears for PvP characters. Clicking on the disk icon allows you to save, load, and manage equipment templates. Clicking on the "PvP Equipment" button will open the PvP Equipment window. #'Guild Cape': Does not appear for heroes. Allows you to toggle the display of your guild cape (see below). #'Weapon': The character's/hero's equipped weapon. #'Offhand': The character's/hero's equipped offhand item (shield or focus item). If a two-handed weapon is equipped, you can still equip an offhand item, but you will not benefit from its effects. #'Costumes': The character's equipped costume, with slots for a headpiece and a body piece. Does not appear for heroes. Display of both pieces can be toggled (see below). #'Armor': The character's/hero's equipped armor, with slots for head, chest, arms, legs, and feet. The appearance of the character's headpiece can be toggled (see below). #'Money': The character's cash-on-hand. A character can carry a maximum of . Money can be deposited and withdrawn from the Vault Box. #'Weapon Sets' button: Opens the "Enable Weapon Sets" window, where you can toggle the display of the 4 available weapon sets. #'Inventory containers': The character's equipped storage containers. Each character has a Backpack by default, which cannot be removed. Additional containers can be equipped, including a Belt Pouch, up to 2 Bags, and an Equipment Pack. Clicking on a container will display its contents below. #*The shortcut key for each container is displayed in the lower-right corner of its slot; default keys are F5 for Backpack, F6 for Belt Pouch, F7 for Bag 1, and F8 for Bag 2. You cannot set a shortcut key for the Equipment Pack. #'Wastebasket': Drag an item here to destroy it. A confirmation dialogue will appear to make sure you really want to permanently destroy the item. #'Inventory contents': Displays the contents of the currently selected container. The display options for the guild cape, costume pieces, and armor headpiece are as follows: *Always Show (Except PvP) for costumes *Hide in Towns and Outposts *Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) for guild cape *Always Hide (Except PvP) for guild cape Usage *To move items, simply drag and drop them between inventory slots. If the target slot is occupied by another item, the items will swap positions. If you drag the item outside the inventory window while in an explorable area, it will be dropped on the ground. **To split an item stack, hold shift as you drop it, and the split stack dialogue will appear, where you can enter the number of items to drop into the new stack. **If you drop an item stack onto another stack of the same items, the stacks will be combined. If the resulting stack would contain more than 250 items, the leftover items will remain in the original position. *To equip an item, either drag and drop the item into the appropriate equipment slot, or double-click the item. *To use dyes, runes, insignia, inscriptions, or weapon upgrades, double-click the upgrade item, then click on the item you wish to apply it to. For dyes, this will bring up the Dye Preview window; for other upgrades, it will bring up a confirmation dialogue. *If all item slots in your inventory are full and an NPC wants to give an item to you, the NPC will say, "Your inventory is full. Please make room and speak to me again." You will also see a blue error message in your chat log that says, "'' tries to hands you a , but your inventory is full.''" External links *"Inventory" in the Official Guild Wars Online Manual Category:User Interface